


Like a Fool, I'm Falling ...

by burywrekgemysoul



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burywrekgemysoul/pseuds/burywrekgemysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If our fates were any different ... if I were freely able to admit that I love you. Would I be able to swallow my pride and admit just that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

She was like poison. Her skin was pale as the moon and her eyes mirrored the color of blood. He didn’t trust her. From the moment she step foot on Hoshidan grounds he loathed her entire being.

Months after her arrival, brown eyes followed her figure, arms neatly tucked beneath his chest. Laughter filled his ears as his two other siblings clung to her sides, their smile mirroring hers. Leaning against a tree a few feet away from them brown eyes continued to follow their figures, watching as the smile on her lips grew.

He didn’t like it, he didn’t like how everyone opened their hearts to her. How she was immediately welcomed and accepted as if she had been one of them all along. How there was not even the slightest shred of doubt for their long lost sibling. She was a Nohrian. She grew up in Nohr. _She was one of them._

Doubt cast his eyes and a scowl was placed upon his features. As the third child of the Hoshidan royal family, he held the most responsibility. He couldn’t be selfish like Hinoka or spoiled like Sakura. While all his siblings pulled the wool over their eyes and welcomed her he had to keep watch. He had to make sure they would never be harmed by the person they called _“sister”_ that she wouldn’t one day turn and betray them.

Despite knowing this, despite his weariness he couldn’t help but feel a pang of … something indescribable. He wasn’t sure how to pinpoint this emotion. Lips were set in a thin line and eyes continued to look on before suddenly her head turned, eyes catching his.

For a brief moment he forgot how to breathe as she smiled, waving at him just the slightest. Scoffing he turned his head away. Laughter filled his ears once more as he heard his two other sisters shout out something to him and glancing at the trio once more he watched as their newest “ _sister_ ” smile and usher him over.

He said it once and he’ll say it again. _He didn’t trust her_ … he didn’t and yet as arms fell to his side and his feet began to carry him over to the three … he hoped that one day … _he would_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hello. You've reached the end of the chapter (?) so one of two things. One I'm totally not confident in my writing. It's been a really long time since I've posted anything and two. I tried base this off the avatar/unit but at one point it's probably not going to be very in character. Same for Takumi tbh. But regardless, I thank anyone who reads this and I hope you've enjoyed. Toodles~


	2. Salve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a new feeling, and a clumsy start but maybe, just maybe he was starting to open up to the crimson eyed girl.

There was something he could never quite describe. Something he could never explain. Arms were neatly folded against one another as eyes watched the lone figure pull back the taut string of a bow before clumsily releasing it. Shock was etched on her features then quickly replaced by agitation and he almost snorted at how amused he was.

It’d been a few months since she had so rudely interrupted his training for idle chat. He was sure that the only reason she brought up archery was because she wanted to have some sort of conversation with him and quite honestly it worked. He set his intentions clear. He told her he didn’t trust her. He made it obvious that he really didn’t want to get to know her.

Yet, like an idiot she continued to badger him. To request that the two of them got to know one another more and to remind him that they were … essentially fighting for the same cause. No matter how many times he tried to drive her away. No matter how harsh or cruel he was during their training session, she continued to return for their lessons. Faithfully as if she owed him some sort of favor she continued to listen to his cruel remarks and endure the harsh tone he took when he instructed her to do a certain thing. Something just didn’t sit right with Takumi, watching Kamui train all by her lonesome and sighing, feet carried themselves to the location that she all but miserably failed to hide herself away from.

Upon reaching his destination, he cleared his throat and the look of shock the spread across her features as well as the way her cheeks grew red made his heart flutter and his own cheeks flush. However, he blamed the latter on the fact that he was somewhat nervous and frankly on edge himself.

After managing to gain all of her attention, Takumi muttered, “I told you not to practice until your hand healed did I not?”

Her brows furrowed and he could see the stubbornness that practically leaked through her very being as lips parted and the shorter woman stated, “I’m just fine. It’s nothing that a salve or a concoction can’t heal.”

His own brows furrowed and lips were set to a thin line as hands reached out to wrap around hers. There was a slight flutter within his chest that he tried to ignore as hands brushed over ones tinier than his. Eyes fluttered shut as another sigh – one of exasperation – left parted lips and brown eyes bore into crimson.

“You’re really in no condition to train. If you really want to ruin your own hands, that’s fine by me but you can’t say I did not warn you.” He stated, quite bluntly. There was no need to sugar coat words. Especially to someone who declined the good thoughts of others.

For a few moments, silence fell over the two and the hand that was securely wrapped against hers remained before a quiet murmur of, “You’re right …” was heard.

Smirking, Takumi’s free hand then reached into the pocket of his pants. Fingers wrapped around a round container before it was pulled from its location and placed into her hands.

“Again lay off the training.” He stated.

Eyes were downcast and her voice was barely a whisper as she muttered, “I just wanted to get better.”

Glancing away, his hand clasped over the container he placed in her own hand and sighing the young silver haired archer murmured, “Well … you’re really talented for what it’s worth.”

 “Really?”

Eyes shone and a smile spread across her features. Quite honestly he wasn’t sure what he was doing or why he agreed to train her in the first place but as another sigh left his lips and fingers tightened against the back of her hand, he couldn’t help but grumble, “Really. Now put this on immediately or you’ll end up being extra baggage to us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda ... I don't know. I'm doing a little spin off of the support log with Takumi. Obviously I have it at like the end of As upport and lingering between B and A but at the same time I don't want it to end where it he's like oh I should apologize I trust you and stuffies. And I might go back and forth between him being super cruel and mean and strict teacher to like a cutie patootie. It kind of depends on how I feel. I like the whole idea of having Takumi fight against feeling a certain way for you/Avatar before I BREAK OUT ALL MY CUTE FLUFF BC GOSH DERN I LOVE THIS DICKFACE. But yeah. HAHA //sweats nervously


End file.
